A traffic safety operator or “flagperson” is routinely dispatched at roadway construction sites or other situations demanding management of traffic flow in a restricted area. The flagperson, while standing, most often operates a pole, typically having a sign mounted thereon, bearing STOP and SLOW directives. The flagperson may also be expected to manually direct traffic with hand flags, and verbally provide additional information to motorists. The flagperson is typically adorned with a bright colored, reflective safety vest as the only means for ensuring visibility to oncoming motorists.
The flagperson's job demands that he or she be alert, since mistakes can lead to injury to motorists or highway construction workers otherwise concentrating on their tasks. However, the flagperson must continually fight fatigue and discomfort resulting from long hours of standing, in possibly hot temperatures typically generated by slow moving traffic and mid-day sunlight bearing down on highway pavement, as well as the distraction of inclement weather. The rigors of traffic signaling may unnecessarily preclude physically challenged individuals from participating in this line of work.
Remote controlled traffic devices have been proposed to replace a human flagperson, but have not gained wide acceptance. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,052,067 and 5,422,638. Such devices take away the experience and instant decision-making capabilities of a human flagperson necessary to manage ever-changing traffic situations. Further, motorists often request information from flagpersons, or the flagperson is required to communicate additionally important information that the sign alone cannot, such as alternate traffic routes.
There is therefore a need for a traffic control device that keeps the human at the site, in direct communication with the traffic management situation and with motorists; that provides comfort to a flagperson enabling long hours of alert flagging while minimizing fatigue; that enables physically challenged individuals or those with disabilities to work as flagpersons; provides additional safety by offering increased visibility to the worker that would otherwise be too bulky and impractical to wear; and that is collapsible and portable for ease of transport from one worksite to another.